Deep Water
Deep Water is the twenty-fourth case of World Edition, as well as the second case to take place in South America. Plot The GLA came to Venezeula to help the citizensgoing through a destrcutive flood and volatile politics. Vasin teamed up with the player to go to the local city council to talk to the officials about the flood, however they found government officer Marcus Venegas drowned in the half-submerged building. However, the team noticed the handprints on Marcus's neck, deducing that he was killed. The autopsy report further confirmed it. The team found a rebel protester Robert Varela to be the killer. Varela confessed to his crimes, saying that Marcos was a corrupt person and had caused Venezeula enough harm. To make him pay for his crimes, Varela killed Marcos and left him in the flooded building. Judge Robertson sentenced him to 30 years in prison. The team asked Camila Franco about the rebels. Camila said that they have been making life harder for Venezeulans and that she suspected that they were planning something dangerous. Checking in the rebel hideout, the team found that Dante Espinar was in league with the rebels. Dante said that the rebels had a justified cause as the government was oppressing the people. Sehra teamed up with the player to find out what might have caused the recent floods. The team found a page with a strange logo in the flooded building. The logo was found to be of a scientific research company SkY. The team asked Juana Morterero about SkY, who told them that they offered her to conduct a research about increasing heat capacities of various elements. Upon finding out that SkY was not an authentic company and likely had dubious interests, she refused. Juana also hypothesized that the floods were a result of increased temperatres in Columbia. Antonio teamed up with the player to talk to her sister, Natasha Cruz. Natasha was glad to meet her brother after a long time. However, she said that she lost something she meant to bring at the Church. Antonio and the player searched through the church to find a lot of tickets for a football match in Brazil. Analysis found that the tickets were authentic and must have cost a lot to the buyer. Natasha then came up and revealed that they were for all of the GLA. Natasha wanted to give a great birthday gift to Antonio, and she figured out that going to the home country with his teammates and watching football would be a great present. The team thanked Natasha and Chief Shoko decided that they would accept Natasha's invitation and go to Brazil next. Stats Victim *'Marcos Venegas' (Found drowned in a governmential building) Murder Weapon *'Suffocation' Killer *'Roberto Varela' Suspects Profile *The suspect eats Cachapa *The suspect takes supplements *The suspect owns guns Appearance * The suspect has black hair Profile *The suspect eats Cachapa *The suspect takes supplements *The suspect owns guns Appearance * The suspect wears camo * The suspect has black hair Profile *The suspect owns guns Profile *The suspect eats Cachapa *The suspect takes supplements *The suspect owns guns Appearance * The suspect wears camo Profile *The suspect eats Cachapa *The suspect takes supplements Appearance * The suspect has black hair Killer's Profile * The killer eats Cachapa. * The killer takes supplements. * The killer owns guns. * The killer wears camo. * The killer has black hair. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Flooded Building (Clues: Victim's Body, Wallet) * Autopsy the Victim's Body (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats Cachapa; Murder Weapon Registered: Suffocation) * Examine Wallet (Result: ID Card) * Examine ID Card (Result: Camila's Card; New Suspect: Camila Franco) * Talk to Camila Franco about the murder. (Prerequisite: Camila's Card revealed; New Suspect: Roberto Varela) * Talk to Roberto Varela about the murder. (Prerequisite: Talk to Camila, New Crime Scene Unlocked: Rebel Hideout) * Investigate Rebel Hideout (Clues: Handbag, Supplements) * Examine Supplements (Result: Soggy Sample) * Analyze Soggy Sample (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer takes supplements) * Examine Handbag (Result: DNA) * Examine DNA (Result: Natasha's DNA; New Suspect: Natasha Cruz) * Talk to Natasha about her presence in the rebel hideout. (Prerequisite: Natasha's DNA identified under microscope) * Go to Chapter 2 (No stars) Chapter 2 * Investigate Church (Clues: Cachapa Crumbs, Broken Test Tube, Torn Documents) * Examine Cachapa Crumbs (Result: Saliva) * Examine Saliva (Result:Dante's Saliva; New Suspect: Dante Espinar) * Ask Dante if he knew the victim. (Prerequisite: Dante's Saliva identified under microscope) * Examine Torn Documents (Result: City Council Documents) * Talk to Camila bout the torn documents. (Prerequisite: City Council Documents restored) * Examine Broken Test Tube (Result: Sample) * Examine Sample (12:00:00; New Suspect: Juana Morterero) * Talk to Juana about her global warming substance. (Prerequisite: Sample analyzed) * Investigate Ammo Corner (Clues: Hitlist, Faded Image) * Examine Hitlist (Result: Roberto's Hitlist) * Talk to Roberto about the victim being on his hitlist. (Prerequisite: Roberto's Hitlist unraveled) * Examine Faded Image (Result: Image of Murder) * Analyze Image of Murder (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer owns guns) * Go to Chapter 3 (No stars) Chapter 3 * Investigate Altar (Clues: Glasses, Pile of Rosaries, Faded Card) * Examine Glasses (Result: Victim's glasses) * Talk to Dante about being in possession of victim's glasses. (Prerequisite: Victim's glasses identified) * Examine Pile of Rosaries (Result: Faded Book) * Examine Faded Book (Result: Natasha's book) * Talk to Natasha about the victim's notes on her book. (Prerequisite: Natasha's book revealed) * Examine Faded Card (Result: Permit for Envirolab) * Analyze Permit for Envirolab (09:00:00) * Talk to Juana about the victim investigating her research. (Prerequisite: Permit for Envirolab analyzed) * Investigate Desk (Clues: Surveillance Camera, Proteins) * Examine Surveillance Camera (Result: Unlocked Camera) * Analyze Unlocked Camera (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears camo) * Examine Proteins (Result: Fibers) * Examine Fibers (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has black hair) * Take care of the killer now! * Move to Keep a Weather Eye on the Horizon (2/6). (No stars) Keep a Weather Eye on the Horizon (2/6) * Talk to Natasha Cuz. (Prerquisite: Available after unlocking the chapter) * Investigate Church (Clue: Football Flyers) * Examine Football Flyers (Result: Tickets) * Analyze Tickets (09:00:00) * Talk to Camila Franco about the rebels. (Prerequisite: Available after unlocking the chapter) * Investigate Rebel Hideout (Clue: Ammo) * Examine Ammo (Result: Rebel Chains) * Talk to Dante Espinar about his involvement with the rebels. (Prerequisite: Rebel Chains examined) * Investigate Flooded Building (Clue: Faded Page) * Examine Faded Page (Result: Logo) * Analyze Logo (03:00:00) * Talk to Juana about The SkY. (Prerequisite: Logo analyzed) * Move on to a new crime! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Go the Globe Category:South America (Alex)